Puzzle Pieces
by NekoKayia
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are bullies at a local high school, and are rulers of the school, so to speak. Everybody fears them. What happens when Arthur starts discovering secrets about Alfred to black mail the blond, and in turn, Ivan to leave him alone?


**Story: Puzzle Pieces**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

**Word Count: 2,644**

* * *

Prompt from livejournal: I've seen fics where Ivan is bullied. I've seen fics wher Alfred is bullied, I've seen fics where Alfred bullies Ivan, I've seen fics where Ivan bullies Alfred.

But I would like to see a fic highschool AU where Ivan and Alfred are both bullies, no one in the school likes them and few even bother pretending to.

OP would love to see them working together, picking on some poor defenseless nerd character of your choice XP I want both of them to be complete assholes.

Bonus: they have an 'I insult you constantly' type friendship.

Bonus 2: they are both on the baseball team. Ivan joined because it let him carry a blunt metal object around without being expelled.

Bonus 3: AmeRus. One of the kids they torture (Arthur perhaps) walks in on them making out in the locker room and from there blackmails them into leaving him (and the other students) alone. Or else.

* * *

Ivan laughed, sickening smile against his face, "Ah, you are crying? How absolutely pathetic." His voice was sickly sweet, which almost cut worst then if it had been shouted or snarled out. The previously mentioned pathetic female looked up at him, "Your make-up is so bad you look like a cheap whore." He tilted his head to the side. She was a new student at the high school and Ivan was going his best to make her feel truly welcome.

"Hey, asshole!" Ivan blinked, turning his head to see who had spoken, not that he needed to, he could recognize Alfred's voice anywhere.

"Ah, I see the stupid child has come to join in the fun."

"Go fuck yourself." Alfred snarled, walking up to him and the girl who was kneeling on the ground. "What, you picking on the new student? Weak even for you." Ivan could see the glint of hope in her eyes at this new 'hero'.

"You are just touchy because I started without you." Ivan chuckled.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, grinning down at her. "Well, picking on little girls isn't exactly my style but she does seem to be such an easy target." Alfred laughed. "It's been awhile since I've seen a chick here be so fucking fat."

"Coming from you, that is serious." Ivan smiled. The girl seemed to have caught onto the fact that Alfred wasn't there to save her. It always amused him how often they thought Alfred was there to help before all their hopes were crushed. It was fun watching as the light died from their eyes. He sometimes questioned if Alfred did it on purpose. If so the blond was a genius.

The female tried to get out but that was a mistake. Alfred slammed his hand next to her head by the lockers, so loud and close to her hair that she startled and paled instantly, shaking terribly. It was her fault, Alfred hated when people tried getting away or ignoring him. "Where you going? I don't even know your name." He grinned at her, but his eyes were anything but friendly. Alfred put his elbow on the locker, leaning in closer and putting his other hand to her chin, thumb running along her cheek.

She looked absolutely terrified. Ivan tisked. "I hate you sometimes, you cocky son of a bitch." Alfred claimed he didn't like hurting woman, but he was the best at terrifying them. He was good at mental abuse in general. He could usually look at somebody and pinpoint their weaknesses.

Alfred ignored Ivan's comment, still smirking at the girl. "Without your name how would I find you again? I mean, you probably don't make a lot of money selling your body considering what you look like. Then again you seem like the type to enjoy it so much that you don't care about the money." She actually tried slapping Alfred, but the blond was faster and grabbed her wrist, shaking his head in disappointment, letting out a slow tisk. He had her completely at his mercy now and Ivan could tell she knew it by the look in her eyes.

Instead of doing anything, Alfred let go of her, shoving her to the side. She stumbled, her books spilling out of her arms and papers flying all over the ground. Alfred laughed loudly at that. "Wow, just how pathetic can you get?"

"Funny, I said something similar." Alfred snorted at Ivan's words.

"Of course, it's just that obvious then." He rolled his eyes, "Come on you fucking bastard, I want some food."

"You are overweight enough as it is."

"I could kill you with a tack I hope you know. Come on, you owe me some food." Alfred muttered walking away.

Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"What in the world made you think I would feed your gluttonous nature?"

"You lost a bet, remember?"

"Ah, I remember now." Ivan pouted a bit before smiling and continuing on to the snack bar. Everybody in the school feared them, and for good reason none tried to approach them. Taking a seat at their normal table, Alfred brought back the snacks and sat down in the spot he always sat, the blond was a creature of habit.

Putting his baseball bat on the table, Ivan stole part of Alfred's pizza, eating the food despite the cusses Alfred sent his way. He had baseball practice with Alfred, the blond loved the all-American sport and had a passion for it. Ivan hadn't cared about it until Alfred had said that if he joined the team he could carry the metal bat around school without getting into any sort of trouble. Needless to say, he signed up the next day.

"That girl might try saying you sexually harassed her you know. They take those matters seriously. You are just a moron." Ivan shook his head.

"Shut up. They've got no proof and as far as the teachers are concerned I'm an angel child." Alfred smirked at Ivan. "Of course you are the devil's spawn in their eyes. Besides, you were the one picking on a girl anyway. I was raised with better class, but I'm not going to let you have all the fun."

Ivan snorted. "Better class. You are sexist. I do not discriminate between sexes. One I will not throw punches towards though considering your insecurity."

"Punching a girl makes you a pussy yourself."

"They are weak insecure things that are all too easy to be called fat and go home to cry or cut themselves. Sounds like somebody else I know." Ivan poked Alfred's waist. "Hm... getting fatter."

"Fuck off Braginski!" Alfred bristled instantly. "I don't cry in my bed just because you're so stupid you mistake muscle for fat! Go look in a mirror before you talk about my weight!" Ivan chuckled, but pulled his finger back and let it go... for now. It was too much fun making fun of Alfred, though the other never broke from his rough treatment and even gave some back, which was a very nice bonus at times.

Ivan finished eating the pizza he had stolen and was looking around bored as Alfred ate his food, most of it much too sugary for Ivan's taste. Then he noticed something and nudged Alfred's shoulder. Alfred looked up at him, glaring. Ivan gestured his head over to where two students were sitting down at a table.

Alfred looked over to see a male student - Arthur, helping the crying girl down at the table who they had just gotten done with. The student had quite often been a thorn in their side and beatings didn't seem to do anything to deter the other. Usually they could respect somebody like that... but Arthur was too annoying for even that.

It wasn't long before both their gazes made Arthur look up to see them, there was fear in his stance when he noticed them. Ivan felt a smile forming, and he assumed Alfred was too seeing as the blond waved towards Arthur before turning back to eating. Ivan broke his gaze from Arthur's to look at the side of Alfred's face. "Seems like we're going to be talking to somebody after school's out."

"We have practice." Ivan said, not really caring but surprised Alfred didn't.

"Today's Wednesday, he's a tutor for study hall. He'll be here after school's out." Alfred smiled up at Ivan. "And not many others will be so we can have a nice long chat." Ivan chuckled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"You have very feminine handwriting." Ivan observed.

"Fuck off you ass! Now hush up and be patient." Alfred snapped at him. The taller sighed softly, shaking his head.

"How do you know he'll come?"

"Oh please." Alfred shot him a smirk. "If you don't think I can't get somebody where I want them then you obviously haven't been paying attention."

"Hm... I wish to hit you for that comment."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Alfred chuckled, looking away as if he didn't just imply that Ivan was just another person he had gotten what he wanted out of Ivan. There was the sound of doors being opened and they both fell silent, Ivan moving away from the blond without a word. A different set of footsteps were what echoed across the room and it was several moments before Arthur finally seemed to notice Alfred leaning against the wall with a smirk, baseball slung over his shoulder. Of course the first thing he tried doing was backing out of the room. Which is when Ivan closed the door to trap the blond in. "Ah, it's almost like you don't like to talk to us." Alfred laughed, standing up away from the wall.

Ivan only hummed in agreement. Arthur looked between them, body obviously tensed with boosted adrenaline. He looked at Alfred, "Where is she?"

Alfred laughed loudly, walking up to stand in front of Arthur, each step forward Ivan could see the pathetic man's body twitches if to step back, but he never did, not with Ivan waiting there. "Please, do you really think that anybody in their right mind would ask you to meet her after school?" Alfred snorted. "I bet you were hoping you'd be getting lucky for once in your life huh? Well that would certainly be a hell of a thanks." Alfred moved his hand holding his bat down to be extended at his side. "Speaking of which, this hero facade is really starting to piss me off." He regarded Arthur slowly. "What do you have to say about that?"

"Piss off." Arthur gritted out. Alfred's smile grew as he raised his eyebrows. Next thing Arthur knew was the sharp, hard pain that erupted throughout his lower back that forced him to his knees.

"That'll hurt for weeks by the way. Might want to get your back checked out just in case." Alfred winked down as soon as Arthur was able to look up. It felt like he couldn't even move anything, everything just hurt so much from his back. He gritted his teeth and looked down. Alfred sighed heavily. "You know, you wouldn't be in as much pain if you just stayed out of our business."

"You're still a fucking monster."

"Oh, so hurtful." Alfred mocked, tapping his bat none to gently against the others head. He didn't want to kill or make the other fall unconscious, so he didn't swing it. Arthur actually grabbed it, seeming about to try and pull himself up, little bastard always had some sort of fight in him. Alfred grabbed the blond hair, bringing the others head down as he raised his knee up. He heard a certain dull crack before letting go of the hair, watching the other pull back instantly, nothing but pain filling him. "Ah, looks like I broke your nose. Usually I don't leave much of a mark... oh well, you could try reporting me if you want, but it won't work." Alfred winked at him. "So, I'm going to tell you this one more time. Stop playing hero, it's really starting to piss us off."

Arthur was holding his nose, but he gave a short and curt nod. "Oh good! Ivan." Ivan grabbed Arthur's shoulders, pulling the other up who's eyes teared up severely at being forced to stand, pain radiating from the area of his back increasing, the metal of the bat sliding across the front of his neck. Their victim thrashed even in his pain, pushing against the cold metal hold. Once again a new pain ripped through him, a second metal bat swinging into his stomach making him nearly retch at the force of it. "Make sure you remember that." The weight of the bat from his shoulders and neck as well as the bat against his stomach was removed and he crumpled onto his knees, holding his stomach as his forehead rested against the floor.

Alfred smiled down at the other, what a bloody mess, literally. Chuckling at his own thoughts, Alfred stepped around the other and both of them left the other there to pick himself up and find his own way home.

* * *

"Well Arthur was gone a good two weeks." Alfred snickered. "Looks like he can't hide at home from school anymore though."

"I doubt he's learned his lesson so do not get cocky, you are too much of an arrogant bitch as it is."

Alfred shot Ivan a glare, "He's gotta break sometime. You can be such an asshole sometimes. You gonna buy me food or what?"

"No."

"Bastard." Alfred muttered, but he got his own food at the usual response. It seemed they always had this conversation around lunch. "We have practice again today, try not to skip out again."

"Just because you are captain does not mean you get to boss me around."

"Come on, you can practice for a bit, it's not going to kill you, don't be such a lazy ass."

"Like you have any room to talk."

"Shut up."

"And two hours is hardly a bit."

"You just love whining don't you?" Alfred sighed as he sat down at his usual spot, even though the cafeteria was crowded around them the table was left empty and untouched. The blond started on his greasy pizza while Ivan ate the sandwich he had gotten. "Just come alright?"

"You look more disgusting than usual with your mouth full like that." Ivan smiled at the other.

"It's a wonder I haven't strangled you myself." Ivan chuckled at the response. "I don't bug you about other things, but I want to go to state this year and if you're not trying I will let the couch kick you off. He's talked about it before. And I know how much you love carrying around that blunt object." It was Alfred's smirk, as if he knew Ivan would come to practice that really pissed Ivan off.

"You think you know what I will do?" Ivan growled.

"You love carrying that bat around."

Ivan glared at the other, he did not like Alfred threatening him, using something to hold over his head, of all people. "I will come. But do not think it is because of just that. I have other thoughts in store." Ivan smirked at Alfred, who instantly looked curious and a bit worried. But of course, he had a reason to be. Chuckling, he returned to his sandwich, Alfred probably imagining the worst scenarios possible.


End file.
